


Living Under the Ring

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Please ignore this unless you are my brother or cousin, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My cousin and I made Wrestling OCs. My little brother wanted to join in, and decided that his character lives under the ring, making sure there's enough TLCs for everyone. Last night's match between Dean and Bray reminded me of him. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Under the Ring

So, I live under the ring. It's pretty cozy down here. I like it.

I'm in charge of keeping all the weapons in order. By weapons, I mean tables ladders and chairs. And by in order, I mean in nice little stacks so the big guys can grab them and do whatever they need with them.

Today seems like a good day for me, cause one chair was already being taken out.

And apparently it was taken by Mister Ambrose! I could hear the referee, "I'll have to disqualify you, Dean!"

Oop, sounds like the guy got himself disqualified. But, it looks like he's gonnah get something else! Ah, a table this time!

Ouch.

Then another one. Double ouch.

And then he came back for a _whole stack_ of chairs. Like, the entire thing. And then another stack. And one on the other side of the ring. How many chairs does this guy need?

Like, I get it's his thing to throw stuff around, but... Dude. I have to clean that later.

And then he pulled out the ladder, and I could hear all the officials come out to rescue that poor Wyatt guy.

Those poor chairs.


End file.
